Tout ça pour un nom
by brokenscarlethearth
Summary: 2020. une jeune femme. Un nom maudit. Elle a toujours vécu caché mais on lui fait une proposition qui va changer le reste de sa vie. va t-elle accepter? quoi qu'il en soit une nouvelle année à Poudlard qui promet d'être pleine de surprises, de secrets et d'aventures. je ne suis pas très doué pour les résumés mais j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire mon histoire ;)


La jeune femme courrait.

Elle courrait le plus vite possible afin d'échapper aux morceaux de pierres qui tombaient tout autour d'elle, manquant de peu de l'écraser à chaque seconde. Elle DEVAIT atteindre la sortie qui la plongerait dans l'enfer de la chaleur du désert du Sahara mais où elle ne risquait pas de mourir écraser. Il était impossible de discerner clairement ses traits dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait, celle-ci uniquement percée par la lumière que diffusait la baguette de la jeune femme, quelle tendait devant elle afin d'éclairer sa course. Elle se trouvait dans une pyramide qui s'était au fil des siècles enfonçaient sous terre ou plutôt dans le sable. Sable, qui d'ailleurs commençait à s'écouler au travers des fissures des murs de pierres. Voyant cela, la sorcière jura, resserra la prise autour de l'objet qu'elle tenait et se mit à courir encore plus vite, ce qu'elle avait cru impossible jusque-là. A présent ce n'était plus seulement le plafond qui s'effondrait mais également le sol qu'elle sentait tremblait de plus en plus sous ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, elle le savait, sans que cela ne créé la destruction du temple, et elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à transplaner avant que les tonnes de sables l'entourant ne l'emprisonnent à jamais. Enfin après de longues secondes d'incertitudes, la jeune femme atteignit la porte du temple et sans s'arrêter ni même jeter un regard derrière elle, elle continua à courir afin d'atteindre l'échelle de corde qui la mènera à la surface : en effet pour atteindre le temple elle avait magiquement creusé un long tunnel de sable sur près d'une centaine de mettre. Cependant épuisé par sa course, elle ne montait pas l'échelle aussi vite qu'elle aurait dû, et elle n'en était qu'à la moitié lorsque le temple s'effondra et elle sentit l'échelle être attirer vers la masse et les ruines du temple en contrebas. A ce moment-là elle lâcha l'échelle tout en s'éloignant d'un coup de pied de la paroi, et alors qu'elle tombait, transplana, pour réapparaitre à la surface, sous le soleil brulant d'Egypte. Elle regarda le sable bouger et se refermer autour du trou qu'elle avait creuser avant d'éclater de rire et d'esquisser une petite danse de la joie et d'hurler au ciel, au sable et au soleil :

J'AI REUSSIIIIIIIIIIII

Elle hurla ainsi jusqu'à s'effondrer dans la dune… pour se relever aussitôt : le sable était tellement chaud qu'il l'avait brulé. Tout en grimaçant, elle étudia l'objet dans sa main : une simple lampe en or tel que l'on en faisait dans des temps anciens, et qui selon la légende avait contenu le 1er géni jamais créé. Elle sortit un parchemin de son pantalon de toile, après cette essuyer sur son chemiser blanc, elle compara les indications écrite avec l'objet. Tout correspondait ! Son client allait être content. Sentant le soleil brulait la peau de sa nuque, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche ainsi qu'un paquet de chewing-gums. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus et se concentrant sur sa destination, elle incanta :

Portus.

Elle observa une dernière fois le désert autour d'elle, avant que le portoloin ne se mette à luire dans sa main. Elle s'y accrocha ferment tout en rangeant dans son sac à dos la lampe.

Elle atterrit dans une boutique, à Londres et plus précisément sur le chemin de traverse.

EH ! Sort de ta cachète. C'est ta fournisseuse préférée !

Ça va, ça va j'arrive, grogna le vieux Beurk en sortant de l'arrière-boutique, ah ! c'est toi, Rubis… tu es en retard !

Bonjours à toi aussi, vieux ronchon, je vais très bien merci, je viens juste de risquer ma vie sinon tout va bien

Oui, oui… alors tu l'as ?

Oui, tiens

Elle sortit la lampe et la posa sur le comptoir devant elle. De l'autre côté de ce dernier, Beurk se pencha et entrepris de murmurer des sortilèges. La lampe se mit à tourner sur elle-même englobée d'une lumière verte. La dénommée Rubis le laissa faire, habituer aux manies du vieil homme. Elle se contenta d'observer la sombre et poussiéreuse boutique autour d'elle, remplie d'objets consacrés à la magie noire. Elle remarqua qu'une nouvelle main de la gloire avait remplacé l'ancienne et que de nouvelles têtes sans cervelles avaient apparus. Derrière elle, le vieux commerçant arrêta de murmurer et elle se retourna :

Elle est authentique, murmura-t-il, tout en caressant la lampe.

Evidemment ! pour qui me prend tu… bien parlons argents maintenant… il y a du changement Beurk

Comment ça ? on s'était mis d'accord sur 850 gallions !

Oui mais à c'était avant le mois de recherche dans des parchemins poussiéreux, les 2 semaines pour trouver le site et les 3 salamandres ainsi que les foutues larves qui ont essayé de croquer mes DOIGTS, sans compter les pièges dont celui qui contenait un foutu feudeymon… donc ce n'est certainement plus 850 gallions !

Guère impressionné par l'éclat de la jeune fille, le vieillard la regarda :

Combien ?

2000

Pas question! 1000

1900

1250

1850

1500 et c'est ma dernière offre

1500, c'est parfait ! donnant un sourire radieux à son interlocuteur

C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le départ, n'est-ce pas ? enfin bon tu recevras la somme le mois prochain et…

Je veux l'argent dans mon coffre demain soir, comme c'était prévue, et je vais laisser les gobelins se chargeaient de veiller aux bons déroulements des opérations. J'y vais, Beurk, je suis toujours aussi ravie de faire des affaires avec toi !

C'est ça, grommela Beurk tout en s'en retournant dans son arrière-boutique, en contemplant la lampe dorée.

La sorcière sortit dans la rue et se dirigea vers Gringotts, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour regarder les boutiques, que de tout façon elle connaissait par cœur. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arriver devant le comptoir. Le gobelin face à elle finit d'écrire sur son livre de compte, puis leva la tête.

Oh miss Rubis. C'est pour quoi ?

Beurk, de la boutique Barjow & Beurk me doit 2000 gallions. Je désire que vous vous occupiez de la transaction et que l'argent soit déposé sur le coffre de ma société selon nos accords habituels. C'est possible ?

Oui. Autre chose ?

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. En revoir

Sans lui répondre, le gobelin se replongea dans son carnet de note. Elle aimait les gobelins. Ils étaient froids, revêche et très hargneux. Mais ils étaient efficace, et ne posaient pas de questions gênantes ou inadéquates. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se rendit jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Elle hésita devant le passage entre le chemin de traverse et le bar, puis elle transplanna. Elle atterrit dans un port désaffecté, dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Elle regarda quelques instants la mer s'agitée, puis elle se détourna et se dirigea vers une pile de containers. Elle marcha droit vers l'un d'entre eux, un rouge un peu cabossé qui était scellé par de lourdes chaines. Elle tapota sa baguette sur elles et pensant fort « alohomora » les chaines tombèrent. Au moment d'ouvrir les portes elle entendit un miaulement. Elle se retourna vivement, la baguette tendue vers un chat tigré. Elle souffla, rassurée et abaissa sa baguette. Elle se pencha vers le chat et se mit à le caresser tandis qu'il ronronnait entre ses mains

Coucou, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? t'es tout seul? t'as faim? t'es mignon. Bon allez viens! Je te donne un peu de thon et c'est tout. Je ne suis pas assez souvent la pour te garder…

Elle se redressa et alla ouvrir les lourdes portes, fit entrer le chat qui alla directement dans le loft que contenait le box magicalement agrandi. Elle rentra et déposa son sac sur une console près de la porte. Elle entreprit de le vider tournant le dos au reste de son loft, puis elle parla lentement, tout en continuant de ranger son sac :

Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou ce que vous voulez, mais à l'instant où vous êtes rentré chez moi, les détecteurs m'ont indiqué que vous n'étiez pas un chat mais une humaine. Une dizaine de sortilèges sont braqués sur vous et certes vous devez être puissante pour m'avoir trouvé mais ils vous feront suffisamment de dommages pour me permettre de vous achever. Je vous laisse donc 10 secondes pour partir de chez moi.

Enfin lentement, la baguette fermement tenue dans sa main, elle se retourna et la pointa droit vers la vielle femme qui se tenait dans son salon.


End file.
